


The City of Bones, Maine

by p00lboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Breasts, F/F, Felatio, Fluff, Found Family, Girl Penis, Implied Mutilation, Lebsians..., Paranormal, Smut, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p00lboy/pseuds/p00lboy
Summary: This is a series of varyingly erotic short stories set in the fictional small coastal city of Bones, Maine. Most of the stories will most likely be disconnected from each other, though I may elaborate on some places/characters if they seem to be popular.Some brief information about Bones, then. Bones has a small reputation as a hotspot for hauntings and paranormal activity, the majority of which is either very exaggerated or entirely fake. However, those are the rumors that get out of the town. In truth, some very weird things happen in Bones. Some very weird, very horny things indeed.So that’s Bones: sexy and mysterious strangers, spooky sex, and plenty of ghost-white jizz lmao. There will be content warnings before each story. Please feel free to make requests and/or give feedback.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 12





	The City of Bones, Maine

DISCLAIMER/CONTENT WARNING:  
Some acts portrayed may be illegal, dangerous or morally questionable, and are represented purely as fantasy. Readers are encouraged to engage in healthy sexual practices, including the use of contraceptives and the maintaining of clear consent, especially while exploring fetishes, fantasies or other sexually novel experiences. This particular story contains: Implied Mutilation, Emotional Distress and Mild Sexual Content. Reader discretion is advised.

Wendy adjusted her clothes as she stepped out of the apartment building, immediately regretting not wearing a thicker jacket, or a jacket at all really. Anything more than her hoodie would have been better, probably. She felt awful, and not just from the cold, but in her body, her head, her heart. Wendy was kinda hungover, very tired, pent-up and depressed. Addie, her girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, rather, had left her two days ago, and Wendy was still getting used to life without her. That meant drinking late at night, bawling for hours, and binge watching shitty TV. But she was out of booze now, and wanted to pick up some food, and needed to get out of the house at the very least.

There was nearly no one out on Main street, what with it being Sunday and all, but that didn’t stop Wendy from being self-conscious. She always was, pretty much any time she was out of her apartment, which is why she clung to Addie so much. She felt safe around Addie, comfortable around Addie, sexy around Addie, even, and Addie had left her. Wendy was tall, 6’4” the last time she had checked, with short ginger hair and bold freckles that stuck around all year. She was thin as a rail too, a source of a lot of shame, but Addie always complimented her “cute little nose” and her “bright blue eyes” and her “sexy hips”, even if Wendy was perpetually unconvinced.

Her train of thought crashed into a brick wall though, as she was immediately distracted by something bizarre. Up ahead about a block Wendy could have sworn she’d just seen a navy blue trenchcoat run into an alleyway. Not someone in a navy blue trenchcoat, not someone holding a navy blue trenchcoat, but just the coat. Wendy broke into a run.“Fuck” she swore under her breath as she rounded the corner. It had been six years since senior year, meaning it had been six years since she’d done track, meaning she couldn’t run for shit. She was just quick enough to see the coat duck into the backdoor of Clint’s Bar, or to be more precise, the building that used to be Clint’s Bar.

Clint had retired maybe some three-odd years ago, and no one seemed to want to buy the old joint, meaning that the place just sat there, still called Clint’s Bar, if the sign was to be believed, and still unlocked, just totally empty and a bit depressing. But Wendy wasn’t really thinking about all that as much as she was just thinking “What the fuck? What the fuck?” over and over again as she half-walked-half-ran into the bar’s backroom. Upon entering the dim room, Wendy looked back and forth as she headed into the bar proper, seeing as how there was only one door besides the one she had just come through. As she walked into the bar, she was just in time to see the ladies’ bathroom door swing shut, leading Wendy to hop over the bar and into the bathroom. What Wendy saw in the corner, where there used to be a trash can, back when this was a bar, was the navy blue trenchcoat, seemingly shivering, curled up into a ball. The collar turned, seemingly to look up at Wendy.  
“Uhh. Hi? Hello? What’s going on here?” Wendy asked the coat, causing it to “stand up” again.  
“Are you… cold? Do you need some help?” Wendy continued, now equally worried and confused. She took a step closer to the coat as it backed further into the corner, afraid, or ashamed, or something. Honestly it was hard to tell without a face, and all.

The coat crossed its sleeves and shivered again, entirely silently, but obviously.  
“You look, well, you don’t look, but you seem cold, uh…” Wendy contemplated what to do. She sighed.  
“Okay, look, I’m gonna give you my sweatshirt, but just. Don’t freak out, okay?” She grit her teeth and unzipped the hoodie, revealing her pale, freckled breasts. Of all of the fucking days not to wear a shirt. Her nipples involuntarily stiffened in response to the cold, just adding to the awkwardness of the situation. She looked to the side and covered her boobs with her right arm as she thrust the garment to the shivering coat with her left. Wendy then felt a cold touch graze her left hand as the hoodie was taken and the trenchcoat fell to the bathroom floor. Then, after putting on the hoodie, the seemingly invisible figure squatted down and picked up their coat, donning it as they stood.

Even though the hoodie was seemingly a bit too big for the invisible individual, it hugged its form closer than the coat, the hood signifying the head’s position and the chest bulging, as this person was apparently quite busty. The invisible person gave forth a contented “hmm” sound as they gave themselves a hug and stretched out their arms to do the same for Wendy. Wendy, who was not a very intimate person, usually, gingerly mirrored the invisible person’s gesture until she felt a cold face pressing into her chest and a gentle squeeze on her back, prompting her to return the embrace. Whoever this naked, invisible person was, they gave great hugs. As the two sat down together, the invisible person continued to cling to their savior, as Wendy tried to come up with a plan to learn at least a little more about this weird situation.

Soon, she figured out that her new friend couldn’t speak any more than grunts or hums. Wendy suggested using the universal grunts of yes no and maybe respectively, to which she received an energetic “uh huh”.  
“So, do you know how long you’ve been invisible for?”  
She grunted yes.  
“Longer than a week?”  
Yes.  
“Longer than a month?”  
Yes.  
“A year?”  
Yes.  
“Two years?”  
No.  
“Do you know how old you are?”  
Yes.  
“More than ten?”  
Yes.  
“Twenty?”  
Yes.  
“Thirty?”  
No.  
“Are you older than twenty-five?”  
No.  
“Okay, umm. Do you have a place where you live?”  
A long pause, before a quiet no.

  
Amidst the awkward silence, Wendy stroked the hair of her invisible friend, which was dirty but not excessively so. She seemed to have been finding some way to keep herself clean.  
“It’s okay, it’s okay. I think I have an idea, but it might sound weird. I uhh…” Wendy’s face flushed pink, “I just uhh… broke up with my girlfriend, so you could uhh… you know, live with me… if you wanted.”  
“Uh huh!” was the reply, clearly enthused.  
“Well, if we’re gonna live together, then we should try to get to know each other, hmm? Hi, my name is Wendy.” Wendy said, waiting a moment before realizing that her new roommate couldn’t speak.  
“Oh yeah. Do you uhh… mind if I give you a nickname? Just because I don’t wanna keep saying ‘hey you, invisible person!’ all the time, you know?”  
“Mm.”  
“Okay, then how about… Blue? That’s a nice name, I think, plus you seem to like blue, judging by your coat.”  
“Hmmp!” Blue replied, a clearly affirmative, content sound.

And so the pair sat there on the floor of the abandoned bar’s bathroom, managing clumsy communication. Blue was a girl, she hadn’t gone to college, she liked painting, and movies, and listening to music, she’d been in a couple of relationships, she didn’t know where her parents were nor did she want to find them, she wasn’t originally from Bones, she didn’t have any money or possessions, besides her coat, and yes, her favorite color was blue. At this point, Blue moved onto Wendy’s lap, facing towards her, and snuggled up against her. Blue couldn’t have been more than ninety pounds, and was short, at least compared to her beanpole of a savior. Wendy, who had been blushing ever since she’d taken her sweatshirt off, turned a burning crimson as Blue wiggled her butt into her crotch, the warmth and pressure on her penis causing it to stiffen almost immediately. Blue noticed this, of course and so she giggled, rubbed her butt against Wendy’s hardened dick, and pushed her face even deeper into Wendy’s chest. “Ohh, my god, Blue, what’s gotten into you? Are you trying t-?” Wendy said before quickly shutting up as Blue began playing with her boobs, and just bit her lip and moaned a little bit. Blue was a good tease, that much Wendy knew for sure. The taller girl wasn’t sure what to do, though, given that she couldn’t see her partner’s body. 

“Blue, mmh, move my hands where you want them.” She said, and then felt her hands move under the navy blue trenchcoat, to what must’ve been her hips, which she began to stoke slowly as Blue ground up on her. However, Blue soon dismounted and started to mess with Wendy’s pants, undoing the button and fly to fish out the girl’s cock. Her fingers were cold, warmer than they had been until she’d gotten her blood pumping, but just chilly enough to provide a strange sensation to Wendy’s sensitive dick. This was immediately contrasted by an enveloping warmth, a wet warmth that must have been Blue’s mouth.

It was a strange sensation, seeing her penis move around gently, being gently teased with little kisses before Wendy realized the very strangest part of what was happening. Blue didn’t have a tongue. Wendy grabbed the invisible girl’s head, and pulled her away from her tool, before asking “Did someone cut out your tongue?” But she didn’t let Blue answer, tears welled in her eyes as she pulled the poor thing into a deep kiss, confirming her suspicion. As she unlocked their lips, she whispered “I’m so sorry, Blue. It’s okay now. I promise.” Wendy fixed her pants and stood up, keeping Blue wrapped up in a tight hug. She continued, “We can finish this somewhere warm, if you like. Fuck. I’m so sorry.” Wendy felt hot tears against her shoulder. Blue bundled herself back up in her coat and gave Wendy the sweatshirt. “Thank you, Blue, but it’s yours as soon as we get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying something new lmao. I hope you guys like it. ^_^
> 
> Love ya <3


End file.
